mi VECINO es una CHICA
by Alexia.nobody
Summary: Han llegado unos rubios a la casa vecina de Axel, este ha quedado encantado con una chica, lo que no sabe es...  Akuroku, read please !
1. Mis nuevos vecinos

Intento de Humor, espero que les guste, es un UA (universo alterno), se sorprenderan de lo loca que puede ser mi mente, ademas, tenia que escribir esto, no se que tan repetitivo sea esto de chica/chico, pero se sorprenderan las formas... hasta podria haber mpreg, eso se vera si gustan del fic y de los reviews

descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de KH no son mios le pertenecen a tetsuya nomura y dejemos que los de FF que salen aqui tambien, ademas son puro relleno xD... bueno si fueran mios OMG... eso

Enjoy it. Alex

**_Cap 1: Mis nuevos vecinos_**

Una tenue luz solar se calo por medio de la ventana de un chico de cabellos de fuego dándole directo a la cara haciéndole desperezarse un poco, se levanto y se acerco a la ventana para abrir las cortinas, y para cuando lo hizo vio un camión en la casa del lado, estaban sacando muebles y demases, por fin tendría un vecino, quizás de su misma edad y no puros viejos desquiciados

-Iré a ver…- dejo las cortinas y la ventana abierta y comenzó a desvestirse allí mismo, a vista de todos

Abajo cerca de la casa llamo la atención de un chico rubio que llevaba una caja que al percatarse de la desnudez del pelirrojo la soltó de la impresión

-Roxas… ¿estas bien?- otro chico rubio bastante parecido, se le acerco para tocarle la frente, pero el rubio menor estaba con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos como platos de la pura impresión

-¡Roxas!- el grito y el movimiento brusco que hizo su hermano logro que saliese de su ensoñación

-Cloud… estoy… bien…- dicho eso corrió a entrar a su hogar a hacer que cosa

Reviews please!

-que extraño- su hermano se quedo pensativo y luego continúo con desempacar

En la casa contigua estaba el pelirrojo con ojos esmeraldas desayunando bastante rápido para su gusto, pero la curiosidad le carcomía, le dio de comer a su mascota, su querido Dusk, un perro de color gris de no se sabe que raza, y dejo lo que había ocupado en el lavado, se dirigió a la puerta tomo sus llaves y su celular y salio, vestido bastante casual, un pantalón de color rojo corto y una polera color blanca que dejaba al descubierto una parte de su pecho y sus brazos, ademas de unas sandalias tipo hawaianas, se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera del camión para encontrarse con una chica de cabellos rubios y alborotados con una coleta amarraba los demases cabellos, ojos color mar profundo y piel bastante pálida, vestía unos shorts cortos y bastante holgados, unas sandalias idénticas a las del pelirrojo pero con una plataforma, una polera de mangas largas pero no tanto que dejaba todo los hombros al descubierto y unos tirantes para que no se cayera, de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron y la chica se sonrojo rápidamente haciendo que la caja que tenia cayese al suelo

-déjame ayudarte… - el pelirrojo se ofreció y le ayudo a recoger las cosas, la chica era bastante linda… era Perfecta, ademas debía tener unos 17 o 18 años, era hermosa, tanto que el chico cada vez que tocaba su mano por accidente ella se sonrojaba y eso a él le encantaba

-Gracias…em…- dijo la chica tomando la caja nuevamente y preguntándose el nombre de su "vecino"

-Mi nombre es Axel… ¿lo captas?- le sonrió y ella asintió

-Gracias… Axel- su voz era suave pero no era aguda, era grave y sexy, como actriz de película porno, según el pensamiento del pelirrojo, y su nombre sonaba perfectamente en sus labios

-esa caja parece pesada, déjame llevarla por ti- ella soltó una risita traviesa, adorable, y se negó

-No te preocupes, Axel, tengo bastante fuerza, puedo llevarla sola- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-O no… insisto en que no deberías- y el chico se ofreció una vez mas, la rubia le tendió la caja y dirigió al pelirrojo hasta adentro de la casa.

Y así estuvieron hablando de puras estupideces, pero lo que el pobre pelirrojo no se había percatado era… que no sabia el nombre de aquella tan extraña chica, que para sus ojos era la perfección misma, y para cuando se dio cuenta el ya estaba en su casa alucinando que había pasado el mejor día de su vida junto a aquella chica, pero no quería quedarse con la duda, así que luego de debatirse entre ir a la casa de su vecina y preguntarle o esperar hasta mañana y preguntárselo cuando saliese de su casa por la mañana para ir a su lugar de estudio, decidió que seria mejor… Ir a preguntárselo, con mucha valentía fue hasta la casa vecina y golpeo la puerta, una vez, dos veces, tres veces hasta que escucho

-¡CLOUD POR LA MIERDA QUE NO PUEDES PARARTE A ABRIR LA PUERTA!- dijo un chico rubio que se asomo a la puerta sin mirar quien era el que tocaba

-¡NO PUEDO!... ¡ESTOY HABLANDO CON ZACK!- se escucho desde una parte de la casa

-Hola…- aquella voz sonó casi débil por parte del pelirrojo, pero su impresión era mucha, este rubio era idéntico a la chica con la que había pasado la tarde

-Ax… Hola… ¿Quién eres? ¿Y que quieres?- dijo amablemente, desviando su mirada ya que los ojos esmeraldas no dejaban de examinarlo de pies a cabeza causando un sonrojo por parte del rubio

-Soy Axel… ¿lo captas?... yo… estaba… buscando… a la chica que vive en esta casa… - y se corto, esto era completamente estúpido, preguntar por alguien así, parecía broma

-¿Una chica idéntica a mi con una coleta?... – El rubio levanto las cejas a modo de sonsacarle algo al pelirrojo

-¡Si!... ella… yo… quisiera hablar con ella- el chico estaba completamente nervioso, tenía un mal presentimiento

-Pues mi novia se esta bañando… no puede atenderte ahora- espero reacción del pelirrojo quien al escuchar la palabra "novia" bajo la cabeza

-ah… gracias- se iba a ir cuando escucho como el chico se reía

-Estoy bromeando… ella no es mi novia, que no ves que somos idénticos, somos gemelos, pero es cierto, ella esta tomando un baño ahora, y si te interesa… Se llama Roku… Yo soy Roxas, aunque chico… no te aseguro que este sola- dijo mordiéndose el labio para aguantarse un poco la risa, el chico se había dado la vuelta para cerrar la puerta cuando Axel se le acerco y le tomo del hombro

-Gracias Roxas… pero… ¿tu si lo estas no?- al decir esto el chico rubio se volteo con los ojos como platos y la cara roja como el cabello de axel quien al notar eso comenzó a reírse

-¡¿que te crees para decirme eso?- dijo fuera de sus cabales el rubio y luego cerro la puerta con fuerza dejando al pelirrojo afuera agarrándose el estomago por la reacción de aquel chico

-¿Qué paso Roxas?- pregunto Cloud que se asomaba en la cocina con un delantal

-que el nuevo vecino ha quedado encantado con Roku… otro más- dijo con desgano

-aaa… ya veo… pero Roxas… te dije que si volvías a traer a Roku te ibas a quedar solo ¿no?- saco una mano con el teléfono y lo movió como regañándole

-pero es que cloud… Axel es tan lindo… ademas… Roku es solo un…-


	2. Se presenta la Competencia

Continuacion... para que sepan... hay algo de fantasia, pero ya se daran cuenta... Roxas se trasvite xD... es un capitulo que habla por si mismo... y por las personas que quisieran pasarse por mi blog les dejo el enlace

.com

Copy - paste xD... tengo unos one shots, casi los mismos que estan aqui... si les interesa leer...

aqui el fic de una chica enamorada de esta pareja... viciada completamente al akuroku

enjoy it!. Alex

**_Cap 2: Se presenta la competencia_**

-Pero es que Cloud… Axel es tan lindo… ademas… Roku es solo un invento mió… si tan solo fuera como ella… tu sabes… me es mas fácil vestirme de chica y coquetearle a los chicos que… cuando soy hombre- dijo esta vez entrando en la cocina y tomando una manzana que comenzó a comer

-te dije que si lo volvías a hacer te traería problemas, ahora dime… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo quitándole la manzana y mordiéndola el

-Iré como Roxas mañana a la universidad, pero estaré en casa como Roku… ese es mi plan-

-sabes que… haz lo que quieras…- y cloud se fue para llamar nuevamente a Zack

-Esta vez todo será diferente… - dijo y se fue a living a ver televisión

Mientras que en la casa de al lado un pelirrojo estaba jugando en el computador que tenia, aunque en su cabeza estaba la chica rubia y el chico rubio… la verdad que desde que tenia memoria le habían gustado muchos los rubios, había algo en estos que le atraía de sobremanera, siempre se enamoraba de alguna chica rubia, o algún chico rubio… y su ultima relación, con un chico rubio, no recordaba haber estado con ningún otro prototipo de persona, para el siempre iban a ser los rubios su gran debilidad y esta vez tenia a dos rubios de vecinos y eran Hermosos, y lo mejor de todo, ERAN GEMELOS…

-me pregunto si podré verlos por la ventana… - dicho esto, salio corriendo hacia su habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada y con las cortinas puestas… bajo la desilusión que tuvo se tiro a la cama y continuo pensando, luego se levanto apago todo en el primer piso y se tiro en su cama una vez mas, pero ahora dispuesto a dormirse…

A la mañana siguiente…

Un chico rubio se vestía para ir a la universidad, era su primer año, pero aun no era mayor de edad, eso le ponía mal, siempre había sido mas pequeño, pero nunca se había sentido así, busco entre su ropa algo que le acomodara y se dio cuenta que solo tenia ropa de verano de chica, la otra maleta debía estar en la habitación de cloud, se acerco con sigilo y la encontró, saco unos pantalones y unas poleras y se escabullo de vuelta a su habitación, allí se baño y luego se vistió normal, pantalón negro con gris, polera negra manga corta y arriba una chaqueta blanca con adornos en blanco y negro, su muñequera y aquellos anillos que le había regalado su verdadero gemelo, bajo para prepararse el desayuno y una vez listo tomo sus llaves y las hecho en la mochila, salio de su casa y se encontró con el pelirrojo intentando tocar

-Hola… ¿Esta tu… hermana?- dijo un poco nervioso, el chico se veía bien y tenia cara de pocos amigos

-¿para que la quieres? -el chico se quedo mirando al pelirrojo, vestía unos pantalones negros y una polera roja con mangas

-quería ver si ella quería que la llevara a la universidad- soltó con desgano

-Ella no va a la universidad, tiene profesores particulares, además esta durmiendo, será mejor que ni se te ocurra despertarle, ahora… me voy- paso a un lado del chico cuando tuvo que voltearse a verle dado que Axel le tenia la chaqueta agarrada

-lo… lo siento… ¿y tu no quieres que te lleve?-le sonrió amable y le soltó de a poco

-Lo siento… no soy premio de consuelo… con permiso… -dijo caminando dignamente

-Espera ¡ROXAS!... – corrió hasta alcanzarle y hacerlo detener

-Si quieres verla a ella, bueno, estará cerca de las 4 aquí…- y continuo caminando, en ningún momento pensó que el chico era un premio de consuelo, solo quería ayudarle

-Roxas… Roxas… yo… espera ¿quieres?- le tomo de la mano, y el contacto hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, Axel noto que era idéntico a su "hermana"

-Esta bien… pero… ya te dije… que…- y el pelirrojo solo se acerco para desordenarle los cabellos y hacerle callar

-Deja que te lleve a la universidad, es tu primer día, debe ser el mejor ¿no?... vamos… ademas… yo no creo que seas mi premio de consuelo, somos vecinos ¿no?... ¿Por qué no podríamos ser amigos? ¿Lo captas?- le sonrió amablemente y de la mano le llevo hasta aquella motocicleta color fuego con la pintura semejantes a llamas, una harley Dyna Fat Bob, color rojo escarlata, le debió haber constado una fortuna, pero el chico simplemente noto como el rubio quedaba boquiabierto de la impresión

-¿has montado alguna?- le ofreció la mano para subirle a la moto pero el chico solo retrocedió

-yo… yo pensé… pensé que iríamos… en auto… no me subiré a esa moto-

Y luego de algunas insistencias y resistencias, el rubio subió atrás de Axel y se aferro al pelirrojo en un abrazo apretado, ambos con los cascos, hicieron la carrera hacia la universidad de Roxas, que justamente era a la misma a la que asistía Axel.

Para cuando llegaron todos hablaban del "nuevo", chicas se le acercaron y chicos también, por parte del pelirrojo solo hubo una molestia, y se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla y luego le desordeno los cabellos, obviamente en el camino había quedado claro que volvería con Axel a la casa, de las personas que no le dejaban de preguntar cosas solo sonreía y contestaba lo que alcanzaba a oír, entro a sus clases, y luego todo paso lentamente hasta que le dieron las una de la tarde y se fue donde Axel tenia la moto, pero su sorpresa fue que… No había nada, se molesto con el pelirrojo y se fue a la salida de la universidad caminando y allí le encontró sobre la moto con el casco puesto y esperándole, tendiéndole la mano una vez mas

-Vamos _amor_…- el pelirrojo remarco esa palabra, el rubio solo se sonrojo de sobremanera y tomo la mano de Axel, esta vez no se aferro tanto, pero se despidió de los chicos que le habían preguntado cosas, luego observo al conductor

-¿_amor_?... ¿Qué querías hacer Axel?- y con un tono de regaño se separo un poco mas de el, solo estaba afirmado para no caer

-solo quería alejar la competencia, tu sabes, chicas y chicos superficiales y fáciles- dicho esto aparco la moto a un lado del camino y volteo a ver a roxas

-¿A que te refieres?- pero simplemente recibió una mirada y una sonrisa simple como respuesta, como podía ser que ese tipo lo manejase de tal manera, y la respuesta era que… _a Roxas le gusto Axel desde que le vio_… pero no podía decírselo, por supuesto que no, no estaba entre sus opciones, ademas estaba Roku, que aun no entendía por que siempre se jodía la vida el mismo, Axel conforme con haber dejado a Roxas sin habla volteo una vez mas y continuo el viaje, en silencio, ambos iban en sus propios pensamientos hasta el lugar de destino, Roxas se bajo rápidamente y se encerró en su casa, Axel solo sonrió ante la actitud infantil del rubio luego entro a su casa, aunque todo el día estaba pensando que mas que la chica, le gustaba la personalidad de Roxas, era tan tierno e infantil, y por otros momentos era enojo y se sonrojaba con facilidad, en cambio la chica, ella tenia otra personalidad, hablaba mucho, daba indirectas, era coqueta, todo lo contrario al rubio, entonces termino por debatirse ¿Cuál de los dos le gustaba mas?...

Y en la casa contigua estaba un rubio tomando una pastilla para luego meterse al baño donde tenía un montón de ropa de mujer…

-Cloud… ¿podrías traerme la crema para la piel por favor?- la suave voz que le había salido le dio a entender a su hermano que otra vez estaba jugando a ser chica

-Bien… pero ya que estas así tendrás que preparar el almuerzo- dijo para entrar al baño y ver a su "hermano" solo con unas pantaletas, aquel cuerpo delgado y esbelto no se parecía el de su hermano

-¡CLOUD!... – y el grito se escucho en toda la cuadra, un grito de chica desesperada, y el golpe en la piel de Cloud había quedado marcado…

-Creo que si se viste así creara una competencia para ver quien se queda con Roku…- se alzo de hombros y se fue al sillón con una bolsa con hielo para ponerse en la zona afectada

_en el proximo capitulo... xD_

_Preguntas ¿Axel se violara a Roxas? ¿o a Roku?_

_¿A cloud le quedara marcada la cachetada?_

_¿Roxas sera descubierto?_

_¿Que es lo que hace a Roxas cambiar?_

_¿reviews?_

_Todo esto lo respondere en un proximo capitulo!_


	3. ¿una fiesta? ¿a quien invitas?

bueno bueno... no sabia si subir hoy... es que me he inspirado demasiado, no pense que me pondria a hacer capitulos tan rapido y termine con 10 caps!... debo advertir que Roxas es un mentiroso compulsivo xD... no es cierto, solo se protege, pero aqui entenderan lo de sus "farmacos" "magicos".

Axel es el imbecil mas grande que puede haber en la tierra, es que no se da cuenta xD

Respondere las preguntas... Axel se va a violar a... (tan- tan) en este capitulo por desgracia a nadie xD...

si a cloud le quedara marcada la cachetada... por supuesto que si... Roku tiene mucha fuerza!

Roxas no sera descubierto... aun...

lo que hace a roxas cambiar se explicara en el proximo capitulo, solo doy una idea hoy

y obviamente... yo soy una chica que pregunta cosas y me gustaria saber si... ¿quieren el capitulo donde hay lemon censurado o sin censurar?...

ustedes son las que eligen... Enjoy it!. Alex

**_Cap 3: ¿Una fiesta? ¿A quien invitas?_**

Luego de unas horas en el baño salio la chica con la coleta, el cabello desordenado, otros short cortos color negros, una polera que se afirmaba en un solo lado de los hombros y completamente natural, sin maquillaje, solo crema para que su piel reluciera

-Cloud… ¿estas bien?- dijo cuando llego al living, la verdad no quería pegarle a su hermano pero… LA VIO DESNUDA… aunque fuera su hermano

-Si, creo que tendré que ponerme base para que no se note la cachetada que me has dado…je- soltó una risita y le tiro un delantal de cocina para que fuera ha hacer la comida

Al llegar a la cocina se sorprendió de encontrar todo completamente desordenado y supuso que su hermano del alma había hecho el desayuno luego de que el se fuera, siempre era lo mismo, se dedico a limpiar y cuando termino comenzó a cocinar, algo simple, puré con carne, nada mas, dejo que la carne se friera en la sartén mientras se terminaban de cocer las papas, cuando tocaron a la puerta

-Cloud cariño ¿puedes ir tu?- y con la mejor de las ganas se levanto del sillón aquel rubio alto, abrió la puerta y se encontró al pelirrojo con un queque en las manos

-¿Si?- dijo con desgano

-Cariño ¿Quién… es?- y la chica rubia se asomo para encontrar a Axel con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, ella estaba con un delantal blanco como de sirvienta y al lado suyo estaba su hermano que mas parecía su novio

-Ho…Hola… ¿Esta Roxas?- dijo bajando la mirada

-Cloud… ahora déjame a mi… vete a tirar en tu sillón mientras esperas la comida ¿si?- le sonrió con amor para luego besar su mejilla, a lo que cloud solo le observo con cara de incredulidad

-¿Es tu novio?- dijo el pelirrojo un poco dolido, pero el venia por Roxas ¿no?

- no… es mi hermano mayor, pero es que parece mi novio, ahora mismo le estoy cocinando, Roxas llego y se encerró en su habitación y no ha querido salir, no se que le habrá pasado, simplemente dijo algo de "por que me dijo así delante de toda la gente" y se encerró, me dijo que tampoco iba a comer, me preocupa- dijo la chica haciendo pasar a Axel

-debo disculparme… a por cierto… le traje este queque a Roxas, pero es para todos ustedes, lo hice hace poquito…- otra sonrisa, Roxas digo… Roku le sonrió de vuelta y le dijo que si la acompañaba a la cocina para terminar con la comida

-¿te quieres quedar a comer con nosotros? ya que Roxas no va a comer me sobrara un plato… así podemos conversar…- otra sonrisa esta vez con algo de coquetería, axel solo asintió, aunque en su conciencia estaba que debía hablar con Roxas si o si… y disculparse obviamente

-¿Roku… puedo ir a hablar con Roxas?- dijo el pelirrojo lentamente, a lo que ella se volteo impresionada

-Será mejor que no… aun no… Roxas es bastante emocional, y siempre se lleva las peores partes, ademas ahora estaba algo decaído, ya que el cambio de casa hizo que tuviera que terminar con su antiguo novio… aunque le entiendo, de verdad llevaban bastante tiempo, creo que aun debe estar dolido por esa separación, es por eso que… prefiero que hables después con el… ¿no te molesta cierto?- la cara de chica buena y los ojos con un poco de tristeza convencieron a Axel de hablar luego con el, ambos pusieron los cubiertos para comer y se sentaron con los platos listos.

Una charla amena los rodeo, Cloud le dijo a Axel que su hermanito pequeño era la joya de la familia, que para el cualquiera que le hiciese daño… mejor ni decirle, ambos hablaron, Axel estudiaba psicología en la misma universidad de Roxas, Roku contó que tenia profesores particulares y daba exámenes libres en una universidad cercana, estaba comenzando con la carrera de gastronomía, y bueno también hablaron de Roxas, el chico amaba las artes y las esculturas, ademas de las escrituras y por eso estaba estudiando literatura en artes y música, y ambos tenían 17 años, obviamente se llevaban por 10 minutos y cumplirían pronto los 18 años, a lo que axel recordó

-Me gustaría invitarlos a una fiesta… a los dos… Tú sabes… A Roxas y a ti Roku, no creo que un empresario como tu Cloud tenga tiempo ¿o si?- El chico rubio se negó dando a entender que tiempo le faltaba luego levantó los platos y dejo que ambos chicos conversaran

-Yo no se si pueda ir, tu sabes, tengo otro tipo de horarios, pero Roxas… el podría ir, podría ayudarle a despejarse, le haría bien, ¿no crees?- y en ese momento axel se dio cuenta de algo, aquella chica tenia la misma manía de Roxas para hablar, aquella manera de preguntarlo todo, como si lo que dijese estuviera mal, aquella manera tan inocente

-si… seria bueno… bien… vuelvo mas tarde para hablar con roxas ¿lo captas?- le dedico una sonrisa y se fue, la chica se quedo pensando, ¿una fiesta? Se decidio a invitarnos a ambos, pero… ¿a quien elegiría?... otra vez al baño, ahora llevaba ropa de chico y se cambio, se soltó el cabello y tomo un jarabe que tenia, y por arte de magia volvió a ser Roxas

- ¿me pregunto si cuando sepa la verdad me vaya a dejar?- se miro al espejo una vez mas y allí estaba, ambos reflejos, la chica y el chico… pastillas no le quedaban muchas, debía ir a comprar mas y del jarabe, era suficiente para unos 3 meses mas, unos golpecitos en la puerta le sacaron de su ensoñación

-¿volviste a ser Roxas?- abrió la puerta y le encontró allí, se acerco hasta abrazarle, y el chico comenzó a llorar, sin ninguna razón

-¿Por qué lo hago cloud?- dijo entre algunos sollozos

-Se que a veces necesitas hacerlo, pero entiende que cuando yo te dije de esa extraña magia no es para que abusaras, espero tener mas seguido a mi hermano que a mi hermana, te prefiero a ti Roxas, eres un buen chico- y le desordeno los cabellos bajo para traerle un vaso con agua y le ayudo a quedarse en su habitación, anuncio que saldría y le dedico una sonrisa amable y cariñosa.

_Se que me quedo extremadamente corto (a mi parecer)_

_Preguntas!_

_Si Cloud uso las pastillas antes... ¿Para que fue?_

_¿Axel es un imbecil?_

_¿Roxas confesara o sera delatado o lo encontraran con las manos sobre la evidencia?_

_Todas estas preguntas en el proximo capitulo... ¿pueden dejar reviews, o pueden tambien preguntar n.n?_


	4. Casi se sabe la verdad

Bueeeeee... me diverti mucho con los reviews!... SON GENTE ADORABLE... y la idea de la violacion la usare para otro fic que estoy haciendo que es algo... macabro... gracias a

_gorillaz707nana:__ te sicopatee el perfil xD y me puse a leer algunos fics... es tanta la tentacion de leer xD... gracias por el review_

_alysshearts: el que le vende las pastillas es un mini-market que se llama Genova xD... y es... Su nombre empieza con S XD y termina con... (es un spoiler del fic xD)_

_Milka2291: este tambien esta cortito gomen u.u ... _

_Yue neko-sama:__ No te preocupes... Por ti tratare de subir una imagen de algun dibujito de Roku n.n ... ademas no te preocupes por lo del Chan... mas que abuso es un halago, es como si dijeras sama xD_

_Mariana:__ tu idea sera ocupada para otro fic, me estaba golpeando la cabeza contra la muralla, por que necesitaba a un chico como de la edad de Roxas para mi otro fic que es muuuuuuuuuy pervertido, es macabro, y no es apto para personas con ment tan desquiciada como yo._

_¡GRACIAS por los Reviews!... ¡me dan mas ganas de escribir!_

Recuerden que Axel es el imbecil mas grande del mundo, pero no es cierto xD... y Roxas no confesara, piensenlo... ¿para que tendria? ¿por que no hacerlo sufrir un poquito mas xP?

Cuando este en el capitulo 6 de este fic subire el otro, para no tener tanto cargo, creo que estare cada dos dias subiendo o puede ser dia por medio, estoy con la inspiracion a flor de piel y escribo casi todo el dia, [no tengo vida]... bueno menos palabras y mas FIC!

Sigan leyendo!

Porcierto

**_Cap 4: Casi se sabe la verdad_**

Roxas se tiro en su cama intentando controlar aquellas lagrimas rebeldes hasta que algo en su ventana le hizo reaccionar, se acerco y se encontró con axel en la rama del árbol que daba a su ventana y este le golpeaba con insistencia, se acerco y abrió la ventana, a lo que el pelirrojo entro rápidamente y le abrazo fuerte

-Tranquilo Roxas… Axel esta aquí… no dejare que nada te pase ¿lo captas?- aquella coletilla que tenia para hablar le encantaba a roxas, y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de axel, quien le tomo en brazos y lo recostó en la cama para ponerse a su lado

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo limpiándose la lagrimas y observando a axel

-vine a ver que te pasaba y a disculparme por decirte eso delante de todos, roku me dijo que estabas mal por eso y por la separación con tu novio…- dijo lo ultimo con desgarro y dolor

-yo nunca he tenido novio, Riku era mi mejor amigo y el novio de mi primo, no mió, esa Roku siempre dice cosas que no debería- dijo soltando una sonrisa cómplice, el sabia que debía dejar mal a roku para que axel solo se fijara en el

-bueno… igual dejar a la gente que quieres duele de alguna forma, pero conoces a gente nueva, y si no te hubiese cambiado yo no te hubiese conocido y no estaría ahora aquí, con una tremendas ganas de… - y se callo al verse descubierto, se percato de que estaba a punto de revelar que sentía algo por roxas, cosa que aun no tenia muy clara

-¿ganas de?… ¿Axel? – el chico le observo y se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba sonrojado, se acerco lentamente y le beso la mejilla

-me gustaría saber que piensas Axel… eres un total misterio para mi- se levanto y se percato de que había ropa de roku en su habitación

-algún día lo sabrás… ¿lo captas?- el pelirrojo siguió al rubio con la mirada, caminaba igual que su hermana, ahora le saltaba la duda de que si los gemelos debían parecerse tanto, aunque mil veces prefería ver a roxas que a la chica, por que el era mas reservado, y mucho mas tierno

-si… lo capto… gracias por estar ahora conmigo… Axel… eres un gran amigo- le sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer para ambos, pero no encontró nada y cuando volvió el pelirrojo se había ido, soltó un suspiro de resignación y se tiro en la cama para dormir un rato.

Mientras Axel estaba en su habitación pensando que Roxas era muy tierno y que lo otro era que Roku era muy coqueta, pero lo que le rondo por la cabeza fue que… se le había olvidado completamente lo de la fiesta y no podía dejarle así, así que emprendió viaje por las ramas del árbol otra vez y golpeo la ventana una vez mas, no hubo respuesta, insistió hasta que roxas la abrió, el pelirrojo perdió el equilibrio y cayo del árbol

-¡AXEL!... ¿estas bien?- el chico bajo corriendo las escaleras para ir a ver si el pelirrojo se encontraba bien, ahora estaba sentado en el piso sobándose la cabeza

-Roxas… auch… mierda… me duele todo… pero estoy bien…- le sonrió traviesamente, y tomo la mano del rubio para que este cayera sobre el

-¡HEY!... ¿¡que haces maldito pervertido!- dijo el rubio al intentar separarse de Axel

-¿quieres venir a una fiesta conmigo en dos días mas?... había invitado a tu hermana y a ti, pero prefiero que vengas tu conmigo… ¿quieres?- Roxas se quedo observando la cara de suplica del pelirrojo, luego se percato de la corta distancia de sus labios y asintió suavemente, intento alejarse pero el pelirrojo le había atraído hasta besarle, si, ahora le estaba besando y él, Roxas, no sabia como reaccionar solo, se dejo llevar, y el beso se torno de uno tierno a uno apasionado, luego axel se alejo de golpe

-Rox… yo… no quería… bueno… si… pero… no sin tu consentimiento- y el rubio estaba recién abriendo sus ojos luego del contacto que le resulto tan placentero

-ah… no… yo… eso… no… importa… solo… avísame si… lo vuelves… a hacer… ¿si?- sonrojo y mirada en el piso por parte de ambos, ese había sido el primer beso del rubio y el beso mas tierno que había tenido Axel, resulto cómica la posición en que se encontraban

-¡ROXAS!... ¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO ASÍ?- y los gritos de Cloud lo sacaron de aquella "dimensión paralela", esperen, dijo así, y otra vez, se dio cuenta que estaba sobre Axel, sentado en las piernas de este mientras sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse otra vez al darse cuenta de que… su cuerpo había reaccionado y se lo estaba demostrando

-Cloud… yo… veras…- dijo completamente nervioso

-Es mi culpa Cloud… yo… bueno… le dije a Roxas si se pasaba a mi casa por la ventana por que se me quedaron las llaves dentro y el iba a caer del árbol y entonces vine a atraparlo y me cayo encima, entonces nos encontraste así ¿lo captas?- dijo con algo de nerviosismo el pelirrojo para ayudar a levantarse al rubio y el también, aunque se percato de que Roxas por el contacto se había erectado, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse

-Bien… te creo… pero mi pobre hermano… ¿estas bien Roku?- mierda… a cloud se le había escapado llamarle así, Roxas lo fulmino con la mirada

-¿Roku?...- Axel se le quedo mirando un rato

-Es… Roku es una forma de decir Roxas ya que en japonés es Rokusasu, entonces se abrevia a la mitad y termina en Roku, es como Rox, lo que pasa es que nuestra familia es media japonesa y bueno cloud me dice Roku y a Roku le dice Ro… ¿esta claro?- otra mirada de odio a cloud quien ya se sentía culpable

-A ya veo…- y aquí nuestro idiota pelirrojo, tragándose la excusa barata del rubio, le creyó todo… ¿o no?

- bien… roxas tienes que llamar a Sora, vamos adentro que he traído la cena, ¿axel gustarías de acompañarnos?- a lo que el pelirrojo negó

-no… no puedo… hoy invite a unos amigos a cenar y ahora tengo que pasear a Dusk… nos vemos- se despidió y corrió a la puerta

-Roxas…- una voz familiar se escucho cerca de la entrada de la casa

-Ventus… - y allí estaba, un chico rubio de ojos mar profundo, la copia de Roxas, el gemelo verdadero

-¡ROXAS!- y se le aventó encima y le dio besos en todo el rostro

-¡VEN DETENTE!- y el chico se quedo de piedra

-a verdad… los asuntos… pero es que te he extrañado mucho amorcito- se abrazo fuertemente a el del cuello

-a veces no pareces el hermano mayor ¿sabes?- dijo roxas al levantarse con su gemelo en brazos

-Roxas… yo… olvide… ¿Qué mierda?- dijo axel al darse cuenta de que ¿Roxas tenia en brazos a Roxas?... que estaba pasando allí

-hola… - Roxas se apresuro y dijo

-Axel te gusta como se ve mi hermana vestida de chico, hasta imita la voz… ¿Qué tal?- apretó mas a ventus esperando le siguiera el juego, otra vez

-em… no pareces Roku… esta genial… son idénticos… bueno… Rox luego de pasas por mi casa y te entrego lo que olvide, nos vemos- se dio media vuelta mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se preguntaba ¿Por qué se había fijado en una familia de vecinos tan extraños?

-gracias ven… te quiero mucho- le dijo roxas para soltarlo al piso

-Oye… así que te gustan los pelirrojos ¿esta bueno eh?- y roxas se devolvió para comenzar una golpiza a su gemelo

-¡EH! ¡Chicos!... Roxas… ¡ROXAS DETENTE YA!...- y cloud separo a los gemelos llevaba arrastrándolos hasta casa, uno iba muerto de risa mientras que el otro iba cruzado de brazos y cabreado, casi se sabe su verdad… pero esto no duraría mucho…

_Gran susto se llevo el chico xD... y asi es como podemos decir que Roku es algo plana de pechos... Y aqui un poco de la verdad_

y se me olvidaba... habra lemon SIN CENSURA !... por que soy una pervertida!

no tengo preguntas u.u ... Solo dire que el otro capitulo se llama "Excitacion" ò.o9 muajjaajaj

_¿_


	5. Excitación

Aqui un poquito... se que me van a querer matar por dejarlo justo en esos momentos, gracias por los reviews... y no pense que el fic mi sadico romance le gustaria a la gente, como solia escribir frerard no son temas muy nuevos para mi, asi que... aqui un gustito al lemon que se viene...

gomen por cortarlo justo justo alli...

Enjoy it. Alex

**_Cap 5: Excitación_**

Un mes desde que han llegado aquí, Roxas se acostumbro de que Axel le llevara a la universidad todos los días, y ademas de que pasaba las tardes noches en su casa con los amigos de Axel, jugando lo que fuera, a veces, nintendo wii, otras veces Play station 3, o simplemente jugaban twister, no le importaba si alguno tocaba mas de la cuenta ya que en ese momento que pasaba axel saltaba con un ataque de celos que el definía como "ES MI MEJOR AMIGO… y por eso no puedes hacerlo" pero el sabia que eso en verdad era una forma de dejar en claro que no tocaran a su "mejor amigo", por que luego de la fiesta todo había cambiado, Axel pasaba mas tiempo en su casa y muchas veces el tenia que estar como roku casi todo el día, ademas que Ven estaba como Roxas, y eso le complicaba ya que cabía la posibilidad de que Axel besara a Ven pensando que era él… Y eso también le daba algo de coraje, ademas hoy mas que cualquier otro día estaba nervioso, el pelirrojo le había invitado a quedarse en su casa ambos a solas, para jugar un rato algún videojuego, pero ambos estaban asquerosos y era debido a que el de los esmeraldas se había decidido ponerse a jugar con crema pastelera y a lanzársela al chico.

-Puedes tomar un baño aquí Roxas… iré a prepararte el agua…- el rubio salio detrás de el y le tomo la camisa por la parte de atrás

-No quiero ser una molestia… Axel… yo… tengo solo mi pijama… y creo que tendré que lavar… esta ropa…- el pelirrojo se volteo y abrazo al mas pequeño

-No eres una molestia, ademas no puedes tenerle miedo a mi baño, no hace nada, solo es algo normal como cualquier baño, es extremadamente limpio y por la ropa, puedo prestarte, creo que podemos encontrar algo para ti, tengo poleras de todo tipo… ahora dime… ¿Cómo te gusta?- el rubio palideció, trago seco, sus oídos habían escuchado "como te gusta"… a que se refería con eso el pelirrojo

-emm… ¿Qué?- el menor se alejo de golpe y le observo directo a los esmeraldas

-espera… ¿Qué escuchaste?... – el pelirrojo tenia una sonrisa picara en el rostro

-no… no… no te diré… nada- estaba nervioso

El pelirrojo lo acorraló contra la muralla y se acercó de forma súbita hacia el rostro del mas pequeño, sus manos estaban a cada lado del cuerpo de Roxas y mientras el pequeño se sonrojaba y cerraba sus ojos, Axel le observaba y pensaba que era la criatura mas linda, tierna, adorable y violable que había visto

-te preguntaba como te gusta el agua bebe- le tomo una mejilla y la acaricio

-aaa… eso… pues… no muy caliente, pero no me gusta que este fría, cuando me meta no me gusta que se sienta sofocante… ¿me entiendes?- el chico con su inocencia no entendió para nada de lo que el pelirrojo comenzaba a soltar una sonrisa

-Pues a mi me gusta que este caliente y suave cuando me meto, tu sabes… es mucho mas placentero- lo dijo con un tono de voz completamente sexual y se alejo de golpe.

Ambos caminaban hacia la ducha, Axel se golpeaba imaginariamente la cabeza por tener una imagen mental de Roxas bañándose y el lamiendo donde nadie había visto por excepción de su madre cuando le vio nacer. Mientras el rubio estaba completamente sonrojado, sabia que el chico pelirrojo le había mandado una indirecta con lo que había dicho y luego de eso le notaba cada vez mas raro, eran amigos, ya llevaban un mes de conocerse y en una fiesta se habían besado con mucha pasión y terminaron en el sillón muy juntos, pero fue Demyx el que los detuvo inconcientemente, y da las gracias por que si no hubieran escuchado la voz del rubio músico llamando al pequeño rubio hubieran terminado en algunas de las habitaciones.

-Esta bien… dime si esta bien el agua- el pelirrojo espero reacción del chico pero estaba como en su mundo

-¿Roxas?... ¿Roxas?...- paso la mano por el frente y no hubo reacción

-Me gustas…- dijo sin darse cuenta el de los profundos mares

-¿Qué?- el pelirrojo se sorprendió, tal vez estaba escuchando mal, que le ocurría a su mente, ya estaba bien que fantaseara tanto con el chico, pero oír eso, debía haber un error

-¿te gusto?- pregunto Axel al chico rubio y fue cuando volvió a la tierra

-¡¿Qué?... no… es… veras… yo dije… que me gusta… ó sea me refería al agua… si eso… es que se ve como cristalina… ¿le has echado algo?- el rubio completamente nervioso comenzó a menearse y termino por caer sobre Axel al piso del baño, el sobre el pelirrojo y con sus piernas abierta, sentado sobre aquella parte del pobre adulto joven

-ah… - Al moverse Roxas hizo que Axel soltara un gemido ahogado

-lo siento… yo…- otra vez se movió y de los labios de Axel salio otro gemido, esta vez mas ronco que el otro

-Roxas… no te muevas quieres… que estés así… me esta dejando mal… es una parte sensible- el pelirrojo tenia entrecerrado un ojo y se mordía las mejillas por dentro, su fuerza de voluntad estaba llegando a un límite, su paciencia, y ya quedaba muy poco para que explotara y tuviera que dejar de contenerse

-es que… lamento… me quitare con cuidado- el chico rubio lo intento de nuevo y obtuvo el mismo resultado, con la diferencia de que ahora podía sentir como el pelirrojo estaba excitado.

Ambos estaban en silencio, ninguno hacia un movimiento, Axel estaba a punto de perder la cordura y el rubio estaba a punto de salir corriendo al saber que estaba provocando a Axel, pero todo sin intención, y si seguía así ambos terminarían haciendo algo que por supuesto delataría a Roxas.

-¿puedo?… Roxas… yo… ¿puedo tomar tu cintura?- el chico rubio asintió lentamente y sintió como el tacto del pelirrojo le pasaba a través de la ropa

Aquellas manos estaban ardiendo, y sentía como el calor se traspasaba hasta su pelvis, ese calor estaba haciendo que el también se excitara, pero aun ninguno se movía, Axel con mucho cuidado y tratando de no mirar mucho a Roxas le sentó a su lado, soltó un suspiro y se levanto para salir del baño, y obviamente no se esperaba que el chico le dijera aquella pregunta. Estuvo detenido por lo menos 2 minutos y se volteo, vio que Roxas estaba igual de excitado que él y como adulto responsable no dejaría que… al diablo con eso.

-Esta bien… nos bañaremos juntos- cerro la puerta del baño y se acerco a Roxas para tocar su mejilla derecha

-Axel…- el tono de súplica que salio de la boca del menor fue tan sensual para los oídos del mayor que simplemente mando su conciencia, su cordura, su todo al carajo.

_¿reviews?_

Axel: continua escribiendo el Otro... me quiero puro... !"&)#&!/$(!# a Roxas

Roxas: te los borrare del pc

YO: NOOOO... mejor sera que pidan reviews no mas

Axel: para que quieres reviews si te gusta escribir igual... ¬¬ baka

Roxas: Yo no quiero ser tan pasivo... por fa... Quiero hacer sufrir a Axel... muajaja

Yo: ven Roxas... escribiremos juntos y haremos sufrir al idiota de Axel MUAJAJAJAJA

Axel: ... NOO... Roxas no se puede revelar!... Dejen reviews para saber...

Roku: Axel... tenemos que hablar

Axel: *trago seco* Bye!


	6. Grave problema

Gomen... debi haber subido ayer y no estuve en mi casa, estuve con unos amigos y se me olvido subir, llegue tarde... pero aqui... cap!... es uno de los lemon que no me han gustado, pero por mas que lo intentaba cambiar no sabia si estaba bien, asi que aqui el capitulo con lemon...

y en el proximo capitulo... Ventus esta triste, Roxas y Axel ...

shan-shan!

enjoy

P.s.: en mi sadico romance subire hoy en la noche... asi que veran que ocurre con el rubio... ahora el fic!

**_Cap 6: Grave problema_**

Ya resistencia no había, la súplica de Roxas era la detonante de la resistencia bien guardada del pelirrojo, este se acercó sin más y besó al menor con mucho cariño y ternura, hasta que obtuvo una respuesta, luego de eso el beso se volvió con mas pasión y las manos curiosas del pelirrojo quitaron con habilidad y rapidez la polera del chico tirándola por algún lado dentro del baño, el beso no se cortaba y cada vez se hacia mas apasionado, el rubio simplemente tocaba el cabello de Axel, tan sedoso a su tacto y tan delgado, tan fino.

-Axel…- otra vez era conciente de que con esas suplicas lograría que Axel terminase completamente loco.

El pelirrojo quito los pantalones del chico, luego los bóxer con rapidez, recorrió aquella piel del cuello del rubio con su lengua, mientras escuchaba los gemidos reprimidos de Roxas, como si tuviese vergüenza, pero no se resistió, y quito sus pantalones y su camisa, quedando en bóxer, tomo al menor en sus brazos y lo sumergió al agua, al parecer estaba perfecta por que el chico soltó un suspiro de alivio y hizo un sonido, para los oídos de Axel, orgásmico. Luego de desvestirse se metió a la bañera con el rubio, el agua se reboso un poco, el pelirrojo noto como el chico bajo su cuerpo estaba excitado y su miembro estaba erectado completamente, le observo un momento y le pidió que se pusiera de pie, cosa que el chico obedeció, Axel tomo el miembro de Roxas entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo, luego de que noto como el rubio soltaba gemidos cortos se lo metió por completo a la boca y lamió desde la base hasta la punta un par de veces, para luego jugar solo con la punta de su lengua lamiendo la ingle de su mejor amigo y pasandola por los muslos para volver a concentrarse en la extensión del menor.

Era tanto el placer que Roxas sentía que ya los gemidos eran inevitables, y observar como Axel se lo mamaba le estaba volviendo completamente morboso, podria detenerle, pero realmente no queria hacerlo.

El pelirrojo noto como el chico ya no podia mantenerse en pie y dejando su entretencion de lado se levanto para susurrarle a Roxas que se diera la vuelta, mientras metia sus dedos en la boca del chico para que este los lamiese, su otra mano estaba tocando el pecho y la espalda del rubio, aquella piel tersa y suave, que por el contacto estaba temblando.

-Tranquilo… necesito que te relajes…- el chico solo cerros sus ojos y respiro profundo

Roxas se retorcio un poco cuando sintio que uno de los dedos de Axel entraba lentamente

-Duele… Axel…-

El pelirrojo saco los dedos y los lamio de nuevo para volver a meterlo, esta vez con un poco mas de facilidad, beso al menor mientras movia la intromisión, sacandola y metiendola, luego moviendolo en circulos, y cada gemido de Roxas era ahogado por los labios de Axel, intento meter otro dedo y escucho el gritito de Roxas, se detuvo de golpe, no podia seguir con eso, por lo menos haria que Roxas terminara

-Dejaremos esto así… no quiero hacerte daño, y la ducha no es el mejor lugar- saco los dedos con cuidado y tomo el miembro del chico para terminar de masturbarle, y continuo así, luego él podria darse una ducha de agua fria y se le pasaria la ereccion… aunque no era nada sano hacer eso

Roxas sintio que estaba cerca…

-Axel… me voy a…- sintio como el chico aceleraba el ritmo de su mano y el rubio termino por correrse

-Vaya… aguantas harto Roxas… - Axel lamio de su mano el semen del rubio y se saboreo

-Eres dulce pequeño… ¿te gusto que te tocara?... Prefiero mil veces tocarte a ti que a una chica… ¿lo captas?- le sonrio y se sento en la tina, luego movio su cuello de un lado a otro para relajarse

-Axel… - no resistio y se coloco entre las piernas del mayor apoyando su cabeza en el pecho

-Lo se… pero no quiero apresurar las cosas… ademas… yo puedo controlarme… pero si estas así de cerca lo haces difícil-el rubio se volteo y le beso

-lamento hacerlo difícil pero… ten en cuenta que no volveras a tener una oportunidad así…- se levanto y salio de la ducha para tomar una toalla y salir del baño

-no lo creo pequeño…- y vio salir a Roxas del baño, tomo su miembro y comenzo a masajearle, no queria una ducha de agua fria, así que, comenzo a masturabarse y soltar leves gemiditos, no queria tampoco que el rubio se diera cuenta.

Su mano bajaba y subia, y sentia que tendria muhco tiempo así, penso en Roxas… la forma en que habia gemido, cuando el metio su dedo en su entrada, cuando se lo chupo y como le veia, su sonrojo, aumento el ritmo de la masturbación y termino en su mano.

-Mierda… - se sumergio y luego salio tomo la toalla y cuando puso un pie en el piso tropezo, haciendo que cayese de culo al piso

-¿Axel estas bien?- roxas entro y este observo el pijama del chico, pantalones muy cortos y ajustados y una polera que le dejaba ver el ombligo, relamio un poco sus labios y luego recordo que el golpe le habia dolido

-Si… solo tropece… nada grave… me duele un poco la espalda… pero no veo que sea algo preocupante- se levanto con dificultad y luego se percato de que algo recorria sus espalda

-estas sangrando… vamos… hay que curar la herida- el rubio se acerco para tomarle la mano y dirigirse a la cocina, alli con unas servilletas absorbio y limpio la herida, no era grave pero podia infectarse, era un poco mas arriba del trasero de Axel

-hecha alcohol… no me va a doler…- el chico limpio con alcohol y luego puso una venda pequeña que tapaba la herida

-Listo… ahora ve a vestirte, yo sacare la comida chatarra que esta por aquí… y la servire… ¿veremos una película de terror?- el mayor asintio y se fue a su habitación para ponerse su pijama… unos boxers y se pondría una polera musculosa

-¡AXEL!... ¡Ven rapido!- es cucho que le llamaban de la cocina y bajo rapido

-¿Qué pasa Rox?- y vio que el chico tenia la mano ensangrentada y el piso estaba cubierto de vidrios

-¡¿eres imbecil o que?... nunca se deben dejar los vasos sobre el hervidor y el microondas, no ves que calienta el vidrio… justo me percate y decidi abrirlo por la escoba y saltaron los vidrios, solo me corte un poco, pero… ¡imaginate la hubieses abierto tu!... ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE- Axel solo camino hasta donde estaba roxas y limpio su mano con su boca, luego se dio cuenta de que un dedo era lo que sangraba y lo metio para absorver la sangre y tambien para limpiar la herida, luego lo saco y le observo, la sangre se habia detenido, busco una bandita y la puso

-Que bueno que estes bien… lleva los platos y yo arreglare la cocina, elige tu la película… tonto… me preocupaste- le abrazo y suspiro aliviado, luego le echo de la cocina y ordeno todo.

Llevo unos vasos y platos plasticos, unas servilletas, se tiro en el sillon y el chico rubio le puso play a la película, verian… El juego del miedo 5…

Llevaban ya 45 minutos de la película y a cada escena fuerte Roxas ocultaba su vista.

-Voy a vomitar- repetia cada vez que saltaba la sangre y Axel solo le abrazaba y reia tranquilamente

Una vez termino la película el chico rubio estaba ya medio dormido, por la mente del pelirrojo paso una idea, "dormiremos juntos", así que le llevo hasta su habitación y le tendio en la cama, luego le tapo con las sabanas y el se puso a su lado.

-Tendre pesadillas…- el chico se abrazo mas a Axel

-Tranquilo… si llegara a pasar algo yo seria el primero en huir… - observo como el chico le miraba asesinamente

-Estoy bromeando… daria mi vida por ti pequeño… ademas es poco probable que nos lleven después de todo, nosotros si apreciamos nuestras vidas ¿no?- le sonrio tan amablemente que el chico penso en decirle la verdad.

Ninguno de los dos podia dormir, estaban pensando en diferentes cosas, pero al ifn y al cabo ninguno lograba conciliar el sueño, hasta que Roxas quedo mirando al pelirrojo y se acerco para besarle.

-Axel… ¿no puedes dormir?... –

-Si, que no ves que estoy durmiendo… pero es que yo duermo así, con los ojos abiertos y conciente… obviamente idiota, no puedo dormir y es que tengo a la tentacion a mi lado, como esperas que duerma si tu pijama es lo mas provocativo que he visto- el menor se ruborizo ante el comentario

-entonces me ire a la otra habitación…- se iba a levantar y Axel le hizo que este terminara bajo su cuerpo

-Te quiero mucho Roxas… eres mi mejor amigo y creo que me volvere loco… tengo un grave problema contigo, te deseo, y por mas que lo trate de ocultar no puedo… ademas, no quiero que te sientas obligado a algo… solo quiero… que sepas como me siento-

-tengo una idea… es algo que hara que ambos tengamos lo que queremos…- el chico aparto de su cuerpo a Axel y se sento en sus piernas, ya podia sentir como el mayor estaba excitado

-¿Qué haras?- el pelirrojo se sorprendio cuando el rubio comenzo a mover sus caderas rozando ambos miembros

Un vaiven controlado, ambos ultraescitados y con un GRAN problema entre la piernas, Roxas no aguanto mas y se separo de el quitando de forma muy sexy su pantalón y su polera para volver a sentarse en las piernas de Axel, mientras le quitaba la polera y pasaba su mano por el vientre de este.

-Necesito que te levantes Axel…- el chico se sentó a un lado y el pelirrojo le obedeció y se levanto, Roxas quito el bóxer que estaba ahora estorbando y con su mano toco la punta del pene erecto del pelirrojo haciendo que este soltara un gemido ronco

-Roxas… no tienes que hacerlo…- el chico fue tendido en la cama y Roxas se sentó arriba, moviendo sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, simulando la penetración, ambos soltaban pequeños gemidos, obviamente el contacto de la piel con la piel les estaba pidiendo algo mas

-Yo quiero hacerlo Axel… quiero hacer el amor contigo… ¿acaso no quieres por que soy hombre?- el chico se detuvo y miro detenidamente al pelirrojo

-No… no es eso… no podriamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo… me gustas… si es lo que querias escuchar, me gustas mucho… pero… no creo que sea el tiempo para que nosotros hagamos esto…- el pequeño tomo con sus manos ambas erecciones y las masturbo juntas

-Así… no te estoy pidiendo… que… hagamos todo hoy… podemos darle… ah… tiempo… pero quiero… que tambien… hagas esto… muevete conmigo… - los miembros juntos mientras Roxas movia sus mano masturbandole a ambos a la vez, y Axel lamiendose tres dedos, espero para que Roxas se detuviera un poco.

-Entonces dejame hacer esto…- metio lentamente uno de sus dedos y le susurro a Roxas que continuara haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

La habitación se lleno de gemidos, de calidez, de palabras dulces y por sobre todo de mucho amor y placer, para ambos era lo mejor, Roxas estaba aguantando cuando Axel decidio meter un segundo dedo, le pidio que solo fuera eso y que siguiera, se besaban lentamente, luego volvian a acariciarse, el pelirrojo no sacaba los dedos de Roxas y este no dejaba de acariciar ambos miembros. Todo en un moviendo lento y placentero mientras Axel le susurraba al oido palabras a Roxas este se contenia.

-Quiero que terminemos juntos…- Axel saco los dedos y tomo las dos erecciones para aumentar el ritmo y así terminar con aquello que le estaba haciendo perder por completo la cabeza

-Axel- dijo Roxas cuando llego al orgasmo y Axel pronuncio su nombre en un gemido ronco, el pequeño se tiro a un lado del pelirrojo exhausto

-Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida… no pense que sabias tanto Rox- el pelirrojo le abrazo y le atrajo a el, luego los tapo a ambos y así, roxas con sus manos pegadas a su pecho y con la frente apoyada en Axel, mientras sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y el pelirrojo le tenia de la cintura, abrazados, pudieron dormirse, ambos recordarian aquella noche y la atesorarian hasta que pasara luego lo aun mas deseado.

_Roxas: AXEL! ¬/¬ como puedes vivir asi!_

_Axel: yo tengo muuuuuuuucha resistencia... ¿te gusto?_

_Roxas: O/O_

_Yo: bueno bueno... aqui un poco de lemon, y no quise censurarlo pero tampoco es muy explicito, o eso creo yo, xD... bueno espero que les haya gustado_

___Yo: *susurrando* no se preocupen, no es el unico capitulo con momento asi jujujujujuju *¬*_  


_Roxas, Axel, YO: ¿Reviews? _


	7. Jugando con mi mente

ternura y una semana muy dificil entre nuestros chicos... Pobre Ven... pronto conoceremos a su Novio, pero el novio tiene competencia... y veran la relacion que tiene con nuestro otro protagonista... y falta muuuuuy poco para que Axel sepa la verdad... las (por que se que la mayoria son chicas xd) dejare expectantes

enjoy it. Alex

**_Cap 7: Jugando con mi mente_**

A la mañana siguiente Axel le había pedido a Roxas si quería salir con él… comenzar a ser novios, comenzar a estar juntos, y este acepto…

Ya han pasado desde entonces una semana entre la cual se han visto muy poco, solo para cuando Axel le lleva a la universidad y cuando le trae, obviamente besándole delante de la gente, sin importarle ningún comentario.

Hoy Roxas estaría solo con su gemelo Ventus en casa, Cloud tenia un viaje de negocios, aunque por lo que escuchaba, se iría a casa de Zack por unos días, y con unos días me refiero a 3 o 5 días, después de todo, según Cloud, eran mejores amigos.

-Hey Roxas ¿Qué tal si salimos hoy a alguna parte? ¿O prefieres irte a la casa de tu novio pelirrojo que esta bueno para hacer maldades y cosas sucias muy sucias?- y aquí esta Ven, quien no ha parado de molestar a Roxas desde que dijo que estaba de novio con Axel, y le ha molestado tanto que Roxas aun no entiende por que no se le ha ido la paciencia

-¿Acaso tu haces cosas sucias con tu novio Ven?- luego de haber dicho esa frase, Ventus bajo la cabeza algo triste, el rubio menor (recuerden que es roxas) se acerco para disculparse

-No importa… ¿que tal si invitamos gente y jugamos 7 minutos en el cielo?- el gemelo mayor hizo sonrojar al chico

-No… Ven, que le extrañes no quiere decir que tengas que salir para pasar la pena…-

-Bueno… Oye… ¿sabias que Cloud esta algo raro?... es que ha estado hablando de que parece ser que fue a comprar las pastillas y quien se las vende le ha dicho que tiene que acostarse con el… al parecer… ese tipo quiere algo con nuestro hermanito- Ventus se tiro en el sillón, siempre había sido el gemelo mas hiperactivo y se parecía mucho a su primo Sora, en cambio Roxas era todo lo contrario, podría afirmar que Roku era excesivamente igual a Ventus.

-El tío Sephiroth siempre le ha tenido unas ganas tremendas a nuestro hermano, ¿que no has visto esa mirada lasciva que le da cada vez que va a comprar al mini market?... cambiando de tema… estoy algo preocupado por ti…-se acerco a su hermano para abrazarlo

-No te preocupes… el vendrá… me ha llamado por teléfono y me dicho que vendrá a visitarnos, y ese día tendrás que desaparecer por la noche, a menos que quieras… estar en la habitación de al lado… es una suerte que Cloud duerma en el primer piso- el chico sonrió algo melancólico

-nunca me dijiste donde conseguiste ese novio… lo único que sé es que es mayor que tu… - Roxas se tiro a su lado

-Cuando el venga yo te lo presento… veras que es guapísimo y es muy lindo conmigo, y ademas es… muy abrazable, es como un osito de peluche gigante pero por ahora no quiero hablar de el… - Ventus abrazo a su hermano y le apretó con cariño

-Que gran descripción Ven… ya… ¿Qué tal si vemos una película?- ambos asintieron y como no querían ver una de miedo, sacaron cualquiera del cajón de las películas y resulto ser… Alicia en el país de las maravillas

Se distrajeron bastante, se les fue la hora y terminaron por irse a dormir a las 3 de la mañana, luego de algunas insistencias de Ventus por dormir con Roxas este cedió, y ambos se acostaron en la misma cama, la razón… Así no tendrían que hacer las dos camas y seria menos trabajo

Mientras en la casa de al lado estaba Axel ya muy molesto con el horario de esa semana, no había tenido tiempo para salir con Roxas y necesitaba verle, así que mañana si o si le invitaría al parque de diversiones, quería tener una cita algo normal y como no se le ocurrió otra cosa, había comprado 4 boletos, para Roxas, Demyx, Zexion y el… pero estos le cancelaron a ultimo minuto y allí estaba, acostado con las entradas en la mano, iría solo con Roxas, sentía un poco de nervios, ademas… podría invitar a Roku y a Cloud… pero había oído de que Cloud no estaba, entonces… ¿iría con los dos gemelos?. Luego de pensárselo muchas veces lo decidió, iría a preguntárselo mañana

Los dos rubios habían despertado, ambos estaban abrazados, hace mucho tiempo que no dormían juntos como hermanos, luego de tener que irse uno a vivir con papá y el otro con mamá, y cuando mamá murió Cloud quedo a cargo de Roxas, Ven estaba con su padre, y ahora que él se ha casado otra vez, le ha mandado donde Cloud, se extrañaban, se veían casi nada en los años, pero aun así eran los mejores hermanos, con sus peleas y todo.

-Roxas… ¿puedes preparar tu el desayuno?... no me siento muy bien- el chico mayor había tenido una pesadilla y ahora le dolía en el pecho, mas bien el corazón, tenia miedo de que fuese verdad…

-¿Qué paso?... lo haré pero me tendrás que decir que te ocurre… tu mirada esta tan triste- se acerco y le beso la mejilla y así con el pijama bajo a preparar el desayuno

Mientras hacia unas tostadas tocaron a la puerta, y fue a ver, con su pantalón ajustado y corto y esa polera que le hacia ver el ombligo, miro por el ojo mágico y vio que estaba Axel con un ramo de flores, claveles, para ser mas exactos, y traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-¡MIERDA!... - y ahora como se libraba de esta, Axel estaba esperando afuera, y en la casa debían haber una chica y un chico, y no podía dejar a Ventus ahora como Roxas, estaba mal su hermano, ¿y si mentía?, no podía hacer eso por que luego su gemelo bajaría por el desayuno, así que, opto por abrir e improvisar

-¿Axel?... ¿Qué… que haces aquí tan temprano?- estaba asustado, pero no lo demostraba, y noto que el pelirrojo le observo de pies a cabeza, obviamente por su pijama

-No deberías abrir la puerta en esas fachas, ¿si hubiese sido un violador?... – le regaño y Roxas solo sonrió (N: el violador eres tu XD)

-Tengo un ojo mágico*, por aquí veo quien es… ¿y esas… flores?- el chico se sonrojo un poco, luego le invito a pasar, y cerro la puerta, ahora empezaba la improvisación

-son… son para… ti… es que… esta semana he estado muy ocupado y nos hemos visto muy poco, es por eso que decidí que hoy te traería flores y… bueno… ¿quieres salir conmigo hoy a un lugar?- el mayor le siguió hasta la cocina y luego le abrazo por la cintura

-Que misterioso, pero no puedo… ¡ROKU ESTA ENFERMA!- lo pronuncio lo suficientemente alto como para que su gemelo escuchara

-¿Por qué lo gritas así?...- el pelirrojo se sentó en la mesa para apoyar su cabeza allí y sin darse cuenta se durmió

-¿axel?... al parecer estas bastante cansado… llamare a Ven para que me ayude a acomodarte en mi habitación así podrás dormir mas cómodo…- el chico fue a buscar a su hermano con sigilo y rapidez, le explico y este no se negó

Entre ambos cargaron a Axel hasta la cama del mas pequeño de los hermanos y le dejaron allí, Ventus fue a desayunar y luego saldría a caminar pero Roxas no quería que su hermano saliese en las condiciones que se encontraba

-dime que te ocurre Ven… estas raro… ¿ya no confías en tu hermanito?- el rubio menor hizo un puchero que conmovió a su hermano

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… bueno… tuve un sueño… pero… es algo entupido… tengo miedo Rox… No se si mi novio me esta siendo fiel… yo confió en el… pero no en mi mejor amiga… sabes que Aqua muchas veces se le ha insinuado y tengo miedo… y lo otro es que… soñé que nos dejaban… a ambos- miro su te y le revolvió, y revolvió

- solo son cosas… no tienes que preocuparte… yo se que el te ama y con eso es suficiente como para saber que no te dejara… pero tampoco quiero que te vayas de la casa, solo dejemos que Axel duerma lo que tenga que dormir y cualquier pregunta eres Roku, no me quiero arriesgar a que te bese…- ambos desayunaron mientras hablaban, algo muy tranquilo, hasta que sonó el celular de Ven y este fue afuera a contestar, Roxas subió a ver a Axel, estaba completamente dormido, se acerco para taparle y vio un papel sobresaliendo por el bolsillo de su pantalón

"No sabes cuanto me costo encontrar este ramo de Claveles Morados, el día de ayer fue muy agotador para mi, y quería entregarte esta tarjeta pero… las ideas no fluyan… entonces… me quede hasta muy tarde en la noche para escribir las palabras correctas, se que esta semana fue un desastre para ambos y me siento en parte muy culpable, se que ambos tenemos una vida pero me molesta que a veces esta nos consuma, solo es una semana y me di cuenta de que te necesito mucho, me lo he pensado un montón de veces, y a tu lado, que eres bastante aplicado, yo parezco vago, y eso me hace sentir un poco mal… pero lo único que quiero que sepas es que te quiero mucho… desde que llegaste que… me has gustado mucho… y me alegro saber que yo a ti también… si tuviste tiempo de leer esto es por que te lo he entregado o me quede dormido, disculpa eso…"

Roxas no pudo evitar mirarle con cariño y luego acariciar aquellos rojizos cabellos…

-Eres un idiota… pero uno muy lindo…- le puso una manta arriba y quito los zapatos para acomodarle mejor en la cama, luego se quedo observándole hasta que su teléfono vibró mostrando un mensaje

"Saldré hoy… no te preocupes, a las 5 estaré en casa, es que… luego te cuento… te amo… y no le digas a Cloud… aprovecha que estas con Axel, tu sabes a lo que me refiero… Pero traten de ser discretos… Nos vemos Hermanito"

El rubio se extraño y simplemente se acostó a un lado de Axel quien le abrazo mientras dormía, allí apoyo su cabeza cerca del pecho de Axel y se durmió.

Mientras que Ventus estaba en la estación de trenes esperando por una visita, no sabia que vendrían hasta que le llamo

-¡Ventus!... – un chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color le saludo, su cabello parecía una palmera

-Vanitas… ¡que gusto!... ¿Cómo has estado?- ambos chicos se abrazaron, algo muy calido

-Bien… aunque no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… me tienes loco… ¿y como van las cosas con tu sabes quien?- el chico le tomo por el hombro a su compañero y comenzaron a caminar

Una conversación les rodeo, algo muy dulce entre ambos, Ven le contó a Vanitas lo que ocurría y pensó que este no podía haber llegado en mejor momento, rieron mucho y luego fueron por unos helados

-Así que… ¿te cambias al vecindario?...- El rubio lamió el helado mientras observaba que el chico no paraba de mirarle a sus ojos

-Siempre me han gustado lo profundos que son… pues si… seremos Vecinos… mas bien… estaré quedándome con un familiar, aunque no se bien donde vive… pues es primo por parte de mi madre, no se su nombre tampoco, simplemente se una descripción vaga… aunque creo que no llegare hasta un tiempo mas… ahora mismo me ha conseguido un trabajo y buscare alguna casa… y cuando ya tenga una estabilidad me i.e. con este chico… creo que la casa esta como a dos mas de la suya- el chico miraba y miraba a Ventus… y este se estaba poniendo un poquito incomodo

-Siempre has vivido por ti mismo… ¿Cómo esta el viejo Xehanort?... no veo al abuelo desde hace bastante… ese viejo siempre se ha salido con la suya… ¿aun lo hace?- Vanitas sonrió otra vez

-Sabes que mi abuelo es un viejo testarudo y sigue igual que siempre, si ha dejado sin casa a unos tíos por que les gano una apuesta… pero vamos… no quiero hablar de eso… ¿estas mejor ahora?... – el pelinegro termino su helado y luego se acerco para limpiar la boca y el mentón del rubio

-Vanitas… ¿Qué…que Haces?... y como… ¿Cómo sabias que estaba mal?...- Vanitas se despidió y se fue… dejando a Ventus muy confundido, pero no tenia mas remedio que volver a casa, sabia y estaba completamente seguro que no seria la ultima vez que vería a vanitas, cuando entro a su cómodo hogar sintió vibrar su celular y vio el mensaje

"Siempre se lo que te ocurre, siempre te observo y nunca… nunca podrás ocultarme nada… así que… nos veremos en otra ocasión… ya sabes… me gusta la improvisación… adios Ven querido… sabes que tengo mucha paciencia"

Este solo pudo ver que el almuerzo estaba listo y que en el sillón estaban Axel y Roxas besándose, para evitar mirar mas solo fue a la cocina

-¿Van a comer?...- se sirvió su plato y espero a que ese día terminara, estaba muy confundido.

_*ojo magico es ese como orificio por donde uno puede ver quien esta tras el otro lado de la puerta para las personas queno sabian, yo no sabia como se llama y le puse asi :) _

_espero les haya gustado... y pobre Ven con sus problemas... tal vez esto le lleve a hacer algo, o quizas se siente mal por que su corazon esta necesitando mucho a su novio_

_y Roxas con Axel tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿no?_

_¿reviews?_


	8. Prefiero confesarlo ya

Hace una semana que tengo el capitulo hecho pero asdasas... estoy tan vola... tenia que actualizar mi sadico romance... tengo 8 capitulos y no he escrito, todo por que me dedique a dibujar... aun no he subido el dibujo de Roku... para que conozcan a ese bombom xD... ahora mismo subo aqui y en mi sadico... lei un review que tenia razon, este fic es K+, pero yo habia preguntado si el lemon lo querian con censura, como las lectoras dijeron que no lo querian censurado esta asi, es por eso que esta escrito asi, ahora mismo le subire la categoria

bueno espero lo disfruten... gracias por los reviews

Enjoy it. Alex

Cap 8: prefiero confesarlo ya…

Roxas y Axel llevaban de novios dos semanas y el rubio siempre se las había arreglado para que su "hermana" no molestara ni tampoco arruinara las cosas… Pero el día de hoy había sido completamente extraño no pensó que seria descubierto en el baño de su casa junto a su gemelo ideando la forma de que el pudiera volver a ser Roxas

-¿me podrían explicar?... es que… no entiendo nada- Y Axel estaba allí apoyado en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y bastante cabreado, hace unos 20 minutos que nadie había dicho nada solo habían miradas de un lado a otro

-Axel… yo… veras…- hablo Roku algo nerviosa a lo que Ventus se le acerco a abrazarle y le animo a continuar hablando

-La verdad es que… yo me trasvisto- y lo único que logro fue que Axel comenzara a reír de forma graciosa

-Hey idiota de pelo rojo, es cierto, mi hermanito se transforma en esta tipa… por unas pastillas mágicas- y otra carcajada

-¿Y esperan que yo me trague eso?... Por dios, en verdad si que son extraños… ya pero no molesten, dejen las bromas… ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- alzo una ceja y su rostro volvió a serenarse

-te lo demostrare Axel… pero no quiero que te cubras, Ventus… ayúdame- el chico rubio le quito la polera a su "hermana" y ella saco su pantalón, luego tomo el jarabe que tenia en un botiquín en ese mismo baño y se quito el brassier demostrando que ya no tenia nada, se acerco a axel y tomo su mano para ponerla sobre su miembro y que este se diera cuenta que la anterior chica era Roxas, un CHICO

-¿Qué mierda…?- alejo su mano de donde la dejo Roxas, ahora rojo como su cabello y con la mandíbula desencajada de la purísima impresión

-¿lo ves?... Yo Roxas soy Roku y soy yo… y el es Ventus… mi gemelo amado… es quien me ha cubierto todos estos años desde que Cloud me dio a conocer estas pastillas, obviamente… me dijo que las usara con moderación, pero Ven y yo sabemos que no lo he hecho así- soltó para colocarse la polera que estaba en el piso encima

-Necesito tiempo para procesar esto… es… sumamente extraño… y yo que… será mejor que lo olvides, solo… dame tiempo para aclarar esto ¿lo captas?... tengo un gran revoltijo en la cabeza, o sea si ustedes se parecían bastante pero… que hubiesen sido la misma persona… no es posible… o sea me acabo de dar cuenta que si lo es… pero por dios… yo me voy- dijo para voltearse y caminar

-¡AXEL! ¡ESPERA!- Roxas corrió tras él y este se detuvo, le observo otro momento y beso su frente

-te dije que iré a pensar solamente, vuelvo mas tarde… déjame aclarar este hecho… te juro por que me caiga un balde de agua fría que me haya lanzado Demyx cuando tenga una erección que vuelvo mas tarde y quiero que me expliques todo… te quiero enano- le desordeno los cabellos y salio de aquella casa, Roxas simplemente volvió al baño para abrazar a su hermano y llorar, confiaba en Axel completamente, pero le dolía dejar las cosas así.

Mientras que en la casa de al lado estaba Axel tirado en el sillón haciéndose una idea de lo que había pasado y por que no le hizo caso a Demyx desde un principio, cuando le dijo "no temas a enamorarte de el, por que son la misma persona"… aquella conversación por teléfono

_Flash Back_

_-Es que Demyx… no es posible que sean tan parecidos, ademas los dos gemelos me hacen sentir de la misma forma, no se a cual de los dos le tengo este cariño que se esta convirtiendo en amor, lo correcto seria con ella ¿no?, pero estoy de novio con el… te juro que es muy extraño- _

_-Axel, querido amigo… no te has puesto a pensar que… Roxas es idéntico a Roku y que… hablan de la misma forma, mueven las manos en los mismos gestos, se ríen igual y por lo demás se parecen en casi todos los aspectos… ¿no crees que son la misma persona?-_

_-¿A que te refieres con eso?-_

_-Por favor Aku no puedes ser tan ciego… Roxas es tímido, reservado, enojón, no demuestra fácilmente lo que siente, y Roku es todo lo contrario, es habladora, directa, demuestra todo… tal vez el chico tenia problemas siendo chico y creo a esta chica… "roku"… así que este es mi consejo __**"no temas enamorarte de el, por que son la misma persona…"**__ si no… date tiempo para analizarlo…-_

_-es que Demyx eso es totalmente descabellado-_

_-¿Recuerdas cuando Marluxia hizo eso de vestirse de chica como experimento para ver si podía aflorar otro aspecto de su personalidad?_

_-si_

_-pues Roxas esta haciendo lo mismo… ya debo dejarte, Zexion me esta hinchando para ir a comprar libros… te quiero Bro_

_-Gracias Demyx, suspenderé la noche de video de este viernes, me quedare a pensar… tal vez… tienes razón… te quiero Dem-_

_End Flash Back_

-esto es lo mas descabellado que me ha pasado nunca, pero tiene su lado bueno, ya no me debatiré quien es el que en verdad amo… eso quedo muy claro y es Roxas, si no realmente me he vuelto loco, Roxas es Roku y solo he besado a Roxas y se siente fantástico… y… me encanta como es… - soltó un suspiro y su perro se acerco a el mirándole

-Guau… guau – y Axel se quedo pensando otra vez en vos alta

-lo se Dusk… se que Roxas es la persona en cuestión, y que es quien provoca todo en mi, pero entiende que estoy en una paradoja ¿lo captas?- observo al perro que se sentó

-Guau Guau GUAU… guau GUAU guau guau… ¿GUAU?- y Axel se rasco la cabeza

-tienes razón… siempre estuvo la respuesta allí, yo mismo me había dado cuenta pero al saber que Roxas me había despreciado algunas veces lo hacia que lo quisiese mas y ahora lo necesito en mi vida, y Roku… ella fue alguien con la que hablaba de un solo tema… Roxas… ¿sabes?... iré a buscar a Roxas y le diré si quiere ver películas hoy aquí… tendremos tiempo para hablar y si quiere se puede quedar aquí, dejare la cama de huéspedes lista… - se levanto y fue a ordenar aquella habitación que ocupaba demyx cuando Zexion le echaba de la casa en sus tantas peleas amorosas…

Desde que Axel había terminado con Demyx que aun así le seguía hablando por que ellos habían acordado apoyarse sin importar donde, y la verdad fue que el mismísimo pelirrojo le dio la oportunidad al rubio musical ya que cuando conoció a Zexion cambio totalmente y en ese momento le dejo ir… con el no iba a ser feliz y ahora esta con el chico de cabello azul y no deja de ser el niño que siempre fue. Cuando termino de acomodar todo salio directo a la casa de Roxas pero a sabiendas que no le iban a abrir la puerta, por que lo mas probable es que Cloud este molesto con él por salir así, fue por la rama del árbol hasta meterse por la ventana y encontrar al rubio tirado en la cama llorando

-Roxy… cariño… _amor_… volví… por ti… por nadie mas- se acerco Axel al rubio y se percato de un detalle, era una chica rubia y cuando le observo allí estaba, Roku… o sea Roxas versión chica

-Axel… cloud me lo dijo… mírame ahora… es un asco… soy una puta chica y el jarabe no me hace efecto, tendré que tomar uno mas fuerte o esperar a que se pase el efecto de la pastilla, si es que se pasa…- axel se sentó a su lado y le abrazo, apoyo su cabeza contra la del rubio

-tranquilo… sabes… yo quería hablar contigo… bueno… quería decirte algo… es que… igualmente es bastante poquito el tiempo que te conozco… pero… sabes que en la fiesta nosotros nos besamos concientes de lo que hacíamos, y también en mi casa, bueno… yo siempre he estado conciente de esto… tal vez no lo tenia en cuenta pero… _yo estoy enamorado de ti_… tenia que confesártelo, luego de que tu me dijera lo que hacías, y sabes… yo te apoyo… siempre lo haré… y mas ahora que esta ese jarabe… te quiero mucho, no me quiero arriesgar a decir las otras dos palabras ¿lo captas?- una sonrisa que le dedico al chico y este se apoyo otra vez, axel se separo de el y fue hacia la puerta para ponerle el seguro y luego acercarse a Roxas

-¿Qué haces axel?- y el chico se abalanzo con cariño para besarle mientras acariciaba aquel cuerpo por sobre la tela de su ropa…

-Te estoy queriendo… ¿Qué no ves como te expreso mi cariño?- soltó una risita juguetona, eso hizo sonreír a Roxas, y logro su cometido que era hacerle sonreír


End file.
